Hey as told by rugrats gone wild
by DancingWithDinosaurs
Summary: the rugrats and the thornberry's go on a "Vacation" you wouldn't guess who they meet! (Sequel now up!)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story but i do however own the plot

"Hey Didi" Stu says greeting his wife as he walks into the kitchen.

Looking up Didi says. "Yes."

"I`ve noticed you`ve been really stressed lately, we should go on a vacation" Stu said as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"You're absolutely right Stu we should and we could invite the finster and the Devills and Charlotte and drew Oh and maybe the Carmichaels they work so hard and I don't think they've ever taken a vacation" Didi said.

"Whatever makes you happy dear."

Where should we go"? Didi asked.

"Not sure..."

"We should call the Thornberry's they`ve been around the world they'll probably know good places to vacation" Stu continues.

" That's a very good idea Dr. Lipchitz says we should expose our children to as much culture as possible "Didi said.

" Yeah yeah" stu said walking out of the kitchen.

"Did you hear that babies"?! Angelica said as she ran over to the babies play pin.

"Hear what"? Tommy asked looking up.

" We're going on a vacation"! Angelica said.

" Vacation"?! The babies all yelled with excitement in unison.

" What's a vacation"? Phil asked puzzled.

" Do you remember when we went to Las Vegas, Paris and that Cruz after we got stranded on that island where we met the strawberry's"? Angelica asked.

" I think" LiL said picking her nose.

"Ugh do I have to explain everything?"

"This is what I get for talking to stupid babies that know nothing". Angelica said as she walked away.

" I`m scared tommy". Chuckie said.

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"If a vacation is like when we got stuck on that island I don't wanna go". Chuckie said as he hid his face behind his stuffed animal.

"Come on Chuckie it'll be fun"! Kimi said.

" Yeah Chuckie member we got to meet Nigel strawberry and Eliza and her monkey it was a lot of fun" .Tommy said cheerfully.

" Maybe for you but not for me" Chuckie said as he continued to hide behind his stuffed animal.

" Oh stop being a baby" Phil said attempting to roll his eyes.

" I am baby"! Chuckie yelled.

" Hi guys"! Susie said walking over to the babies.

"Did you hear?!" Tommy said excitedly.

"Hear what"? Susie asked.

" We're going on a vacation"! Tommy said excitedly.

"So am I"! Susie said.

"You are?! Tommy asked.

"Yeah with you guys your mommy and daddy invited my mommy and daddy, but they can't go because they're busy with work, but Alisa and I are going" susie said.

"Susie who's Alisa"? Kimi asked.

"My sister remember"?

"Oh yeah!"

" Susie"! Didi called.

"Yes"? Susie answered as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello- Marianne". Didi said.

" Yes"? Marianne answered.

"Hi, this is Didi pickles". Didi said.

"Oh hi Didi how are you doing"? Marianne asked.

"I haven't spoken to you in ages." Marianne continued.

"I`m fine, we're actually looking for a place to vacation".

" Do you know any good places"? Didi asked.

"Well we're actually going to New York like tomorrow-it's not really for a vacation but we'd love to see you guys again"! Marianne said.

"That would be great see you there"! Didi said.

"Mooooom"! Debbie yelled in her typical bratty teen way.

"Thats great-well i have to go"Marianne said as she watched her teenage daughter try and get her attention.

" Yes Debbie" Marianne answered as she hung up the phone.

" What should I pack"? Debbie asked.

"You should probably pack school appropriate clothes, you know this isn't a vacation were going to New York so Donnie could see his speech therapist and you guys are going to go to school out there while were out there so you won't fall behind in your school work it's all a part of the program your dad signed us up for". Marianne said.

"As long as were not in the jungle and in a hotel room it is a vacation" Debbie said.

" We're not staying in a hotel were staying with a family"

"What family"?

"Hmm, I am not sure I can't really read their last name..."

"Will see when we get there tomorrow" Marianne said.

" Is Darwin allowed to come dad"? Eliza said.

" Of course he can poppet "Nigel said as he rubbed Eliza's head.

" See I told you Darwin you were afraid for nothing" Eliza whispered.

"Well I wasn't allowed to go with you to boarding school". Darwin said.

" That is true" Eliza said.

"Debbie"! Marianne yelled.

"Yes mom"? Debbie answered.

" Make sure you pack Donnie some clothes and shoes not just shorts, I want to make a good impression" Marianne said.

"Yeah whatever you say mom" Debbie said blowing her gum.

"Mom don't you think you should tell the pickles were staying with someone"? Eliza said handing Marianne the walkie talkie.

"Your right". Marianne said signaling the pickles.

"Hello"? Didi answered.

"I am so sorry about calling late but I forgot to tell you were actually going out to New York on a school program, and were actually staying with a family" Marianne said.

" Oh"? Didi said confused.

"We can try and sign your family and friends up if you like" Marianne said.

" That would be wonderful" Didi Said.

"Okay I'll get right on it".

" Okay bye" Didi said.

" Bye "Marianne said.

"Mom Will I actually get to be around normal teenagers"? Debbie asked.

" Yes". Marianne said.

" Oh my gosh"! Debbie screamed.

"Why is she screaming?" Darwin asked plugging his ears.

"Who knows." Eliza whispers.

" Honey do you think you could sign the pickles up for the program".

" Sure thing dearest" Nigel said.

" Eliza have you packed everything you and Darwin will need"? Marianne asked.

" Yes MOOOOM". Eliza yells.

"I just want everything to run smoothly." Marianne says.

"We can tell." Debbie says looking up from her magazine.

" So will I be able to go to school with you too"? Darwin asked.

" No Darwin they don't allow pets in school, but you can come with us on the trip, and I'll see you after school every day and I heard there will be a kid my age at the house were staying at". Eliza said.

" That's nice I hope you don't forget about me". Darwin said dramatically.

" Oh stop it Darwin" .Eliza said.

" So what school are you going to"? Darwin asked.

"Um a school called Ps.118 I think" Eliza said.

Can you guess who they meet next chapter? New chapter every monday until the story is complete! This is the very first story i wrote on here so if you Loved what i wrote so far make sure you let me know!hated it? then keep your comments to your self. lol have a good day or night!


	2. Chapter 2

"Class I am very happy to finally give you your house guest list". Mr. Simmons said as he passed out the list to the people who signed up.

" Oh dear" Mr. Simmons said scrabbling through the papers with a look of concern.

"What is it" Mr. Simmons? Arnold asked.

" There is one more family that hasn't been picked".

" Does anyone else want to join and take this family in"? Mr. Simmons asked.

Everyone looked around so that they wouldn't get picked.

" I will Mr. Simmons" .Arnold said as his hand shot up.

" Thank you very much Arnold, I know you will be a wonderful"

" Now just in case some of you were not here a week ago and you're wondering what is going on I will explain to you, Our school has been personally chosen to host a group of students and their family from around the country some of them who will be in our class or school, others will be attending the high schools in our area but are still being hosted by families with kids that go to this school".

" When are they going to get here Mr. Simmons"? Stinky asked.

"They should all arrive by tomorrow".

" I hate to be the barer bad news but that was the bell". Helga said as she leaned in her chair and shot stuff at the back of Arnolds head with a rubber band.

" Oh right class is dismissed". Mr. Simmons said.

"Oh and don't open your list until you guys get home" .Mr. Simmons added as the class ran out the door.

" I can't believe Rhonda and I are the only people to sign up to host families in our class". Arnold said as they walked along the street.

" That's because Rhonda is just trying show off her house, while you Football head are a kiss up". Helga said.

" I would never sign up for that, besides Olga is here on her break there 's already one person who will get on my nerves, I don't need another". Helga said with her hands in her pocket as she kicked a can.

" Helga why do you always have to be a negative Nancy"? Gerald asked.

" I`m just calling it how I see it tall hair boy".

"So who do you have Princess"? Helga asked.

"I am kind of confused it says the Griplings but it also says, the foutley's and the lightfoots- I thought we're only hosting one family"? Rhonda asked.

"It says they`re coming together so they`re considering them one family". Phoebe said snatching the paper out of Rhonda's hand.

" Oh". Rhonda said as she smiled and grabbed her paper back.

" Who do you have Football head"?

" I don't want to look at it until I get home" Arnold said.

" Let me see that". Helga said snatching the paper.

" You have the Pickles and then Thornberry's".

"The Thornberry's like off the nature show"?! Herald asked with excitement.

"I`m not sure I guess will have to see when they get here tomorrow". Arnold said as he grabbed his paper back.

" I guess will have to see when they get here tomorrow". Helga said mocking Arnold.

*Mean while at Gingers house*

"I`m so happy you guys are coming with me on this trip to New York"! Courtney said to Ginger and Macie.

" No problem thanks for inviting us". Ginger said.

" Too bad were not friends with dodie anymore, she would love this trip". Macie said.

"You guys are better without her- Dodie was A wanna be, she was fake not to mention she was jealous of you Ginger". Courtney said.

"Yeah and I don't know how much more I could of taken of her, she wasn't a good friend at all" .Ginger said.

" Sorry to interrupt but Ginger you cannot go unless you take your brother with you". Lois said.

" MOOM!" Ginger yelled.

"Take him with you or no go" .Lois said.

"As much as i`d like to ruin Gingers good time, and trust me ruining her good time is always a pleasure but I`ll have to decline on that one Lois..."

"I met a friend that likes weird thinks just as much as i do and they're letting hoodsey, Noel and i travel with them!" Carl continues

"Sounds good to me". Lois said walking out the room.

"So why didn't you invite your other friends"? Macie asked.

" They're all busy and I thought who better to go with me then you two if my other friends couldn't come you guys are the next best thing"! Courtney said.

" Gee how nice". Macie said.

" I know right"? Courtney said.

" Winston picked out the best hotel New York has to offer, And will be taking my private jet and a limo will meet us at the landing and take us to our hotel and around New York every day that were there" . Courtney continued.

"How exciting"! Macie said.

" You get used to it". Courtney said.

" I guess" Macie said.

" Ginger why are you so quiet"? Courtney asked.

"Oh no reason I was just thinking about how I am going to miss home". Ginger said.

"Well will be back in a few weeks" Courtney said.

"Yeah". Ginger said still looking sad.

" And you can talk to your mom every day". Macie said.

"Yeah that's what I think I'll do". Ginger said looking happy.

" Winston is here to take you to the jet". Lois said.

"Okay mom". Ginger said as she grabbed her bag and began to walk out the room.

" I am going to have the best time in my LIFE"! Macie said grabbing he bag.

"You sure will"! Courtney said grabbing her bag and walking out the bed room.

Climbing in her car Courtney asked. " So Winston the limo will take us straight to the hotel right"?

"Yes" .Winston answered.

" And you told them how I liked my pillows fluffed right"? Courtney asked.

"Yes I wouldn't forget". Winston said.

Like i promised chapter 2 ! if you want to find out what courtney's reaction is when she finds out she is not staying in a hotel but a house guest at someone's house. wil she freak? will she be okay with it? Find out Next monday! Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

"Arnold-Arnold"! Grandpa said as he knocked on his door.

"Yes grandpa" said Arnold as he got up.

"The Thornberry's will be here any minute, so I need you to come down stairs and help make breakfast with grandma for them". Grandpa said.

" Okay "Arnold said as he jumped out of quickly got dressed and ran down stairs because he was excited about his new house guest.

" Hi grandma, do you need any help"? Arnold ask as he stood by grandma.

"No thank you, but you can keep me company". Grandma said.

"Okay". Arnold said eagerly as he sat down at the table.

"So what do you think our guest will be like, I heard theirs a girl around my age"Arnold said.

" Oh I don't know Arnold" grandma said.

Just then the doorbell rang.

"They're here, they're here"! Arnold yelled as he shot up and ran out of the kitchen to answer the door.

" Are you Arnold"? Marianne asked looking down at her paper then back at Arnold as he opened the door.

"Yes and you guys must be the Thornberry's" said Arnold.

GRANDPA, GRANDMA THEY`RE HERE! Arnold yelled as he turned around.

" Hi I'm Steely Phil but you can call me Grandpa".

" And this is my wife Pookie but you can call her grandma". Grandpa continued.

"Oh I'm Marianne and this is my husband Nigel, Ours daughters Eliza and Debbie, our son Donnie and our pet monkey Darwin". Marianne said.

" Wow you have a pet monkey, I have pet pig" .Arnold said.

"Yeah we found him in the rain forest a long time ago". Eliza said.

" That's cool my pig abner was a wedding gift for my parents". Arnold said.

"Great another weirdo". Debbie mumbles as she rolls her eyes.

" Debbie"! Marianne whispered as she elbowed her.

"What she means is where are your parents are now"? Nigel asked.

"Are we going to meet them soon?" Nigel asked.

" Well my parents traveled the world to help people and one day they went on one last adventure and never came back". Arnold said sadly.

"Oh I am very sorry". Nigel said.

"Yeah, so Eliza do you want to meet Abner"? Arnold asked.

"I would love to"! Eliza said.

"Abner here boy! Arnold yelled.

" So I guess I should show you where you guys will be staying". Grandpa said as he led the upstairs.

" Can I stay here down here with Arnold and his pig"? Eliza asked.

" If it is okay with" Arnold. Marianne said.

" It's okay with me Mrs. Thornberry". Arnold said.

" Then it is fine with me" .Marianne said as she walked up stairs.

"Oh here he comes". Arnold said as Abner ran in the room.

"So this is Abner". Arnold said.

" I see, hi Abner" Eliza said as she rubbed his head.

" So you like animals"? Arnold asked looking up at Eliza.

" I LOOVVE animals, I'm so lucky that I get to see different kinds of wild animals every day, it's a part of my Parents job, we travel the world in our comvee my dad host this nature show and my mom shoots it... kind of a long story" .Eliza said as she continued to play with Abner.

*Outside Rhonda's house*

"This is where we are staying"? Courtney said as she looked outside the window in complete shock.

"I am greatly sorry Miss. Griping I accidently signed you up for a school exchange program". Winston said with a smirk on his face.

"A school what?!"

"A school exchange program, you stay with a family and go to school for a few weeks". Winston said.

" I guess this will have to do" Courtney said in her typical diva manner.

" Thank you Winston". Ginger said as she climbed outside the car.

"I guess will have to make the best out of this."Macie said.

"Yeah it won't be that bad" Ginger said.

" Well are you going to ring the doorbell"? Macie asked.

" Eww me touch a door bell never!" Courtney said.

"Ugh". Ginger said as she rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Oh my gosh you're Courtney Griping"! Rhonda said as she opened the door.

" Yes". Courtney said in a snotty way as she walked in her house and started to look around.

"You like- I`m sure it's not as fabulous as your house".

"Yeah, your house is the size of my doll house I had when I was younger". Courtney said.

"That wasn't very nice". Rhonda said.

" I am sorry, Courtney is just upset, she thought we were going on a vacation". Ginger said.

" Its fine, I guess I should show you to your room". Rhonda said.

The room was the most beautifulest thing Ginger and Macie had ever seen other than Courtney's room the sheets were made of silk and there was a beautiful crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room it was far more prettier than any hotel room either of them have ever seen.

" So Courtney how does it feel to be the richest person in the world"? Rhonda asked.

" It feels Fabulous". Courtney said as she flipped her hair back.

"I know I just love being rich". Rhonda said.

"So what grade are you in"? Macie asked.

"Fourth" Rhonda answered.

"What grade are you in"? Rhonda continued.

" We're in seventh" Ginger answered.

" Oh really how does it feel"? Rhonda asked.

"Like the seventh grade". Courtney replied with an attitude.

" What she means is it feels the same as every year" Ginger say correcting her friend.

" I`ll be right back" Rhonda said.

" Courtney I know you don't want to be here, but you should be a lot nicer to Rhonda she opened her house to us when she didn't have to". Ginger said.

" Her parents opened their house not Rhonda".

"Same difference, it is not her fault that Winston messed up". Ginger said.

"She`s right you know". Macie said.

Walking back in her room Rhonda asked. " So what do you guys want to do before school"?

"I don't know what do you want to do"? Courtney asked giving her a forced smile.

" We could shop or we could meet up with some of my friends, I know Arnold has some exchange students too we could meet up with them". Rhonda said.

" Sounds like fun" Macie said.

" Okay good I'll call them". Rhonda said.

Thanks for reading have a wonderful day or night depending on when you read this chapter lol don't forget to Review,Follow and favor it! Oh and i will be posting chapter 4 some time this week as well so if you want to know what happens in chapter 4 be sure to look out for that!


	4. Chapter 4

"So what Grade are you in "? Arnold asked.

" Fifth". Eliza answered.

"Oh, I'm in the fourth grade."

"So what do you guys do around here for fun"?

"Well my friends and I usually hang out at different places like Gerald field or the movies or the carnival or we have random adventures".

" Adventures"? Eliza asked.

" Yes adventures". Arnold replied.

"Oh great I love adventures, Darwin and I usually go on random adventures to look for animals".

"That sounds awesome".

" You really think so"? Eliza asked.

"Yeah I would love to do that."

Just then the doorbell ranged

" Who is that"? Eliza asked.

"Must be our other guest". Arnold said as he opened the door.

" Hi I'm Didi pickles and this is my husband stu, and my sons Tommy and Dil and our dog Spike and Stu's brother drew and his wife charlotte and their daughter Angelica and their cat fluffy and this is Susie and Alisa and the devill's Betty Howard and their twins Phil and lil, the finster's Chaz ,Kira, Chuckie and Kimi".

"Wow that is a lot of people" Arnold said in shock.

" Arnold!" Grandpa called.

"Yes grandpa". Arnold answered.

"Who are all these people"? Grandpa asked pointing.

"Oh I kind of sort of picked another family to stay with us". Arnold said.

" I wish you would have told me we don't have enough room for all these people".

After standing there in silence Arnold says." Oh I have an idea I could ask some of my friends if they could stay at their house."

" Mr. and Mrs. Pickles"! Eliza yelled running over to Didi and Stu.

" You know them"? Arnold asked confused.

" Yeah their family and friends got stranded on an island we were on" . Eliza said as she hugged didi and stu.

" Don't remind me that was the wort vaction ever , I should have never left Paris!" Kira said.

" No one told you to get on the run down stinky boat, you could have stayed, just like you could have stayed in Paris" .drew said.

"Thanks' big bro" said Stu.

" Shut up" Drew said walking away.

The Doorbell rang again.

" Who is that now"? Grandpa asked looking at Arnold.

Arnold shrugs

It was some of Arnolds pals. Helga, Gerald, Phoebe and Rhonda.

" Oh you guys are a life saver"! Arnold said walking over to them.

"Why what do you want football head"? Helga asked.

" Okay good so I wasn't the only person to notice he had a football shaped head."Debbie said.

" Debbie be nice"! Marianne said.

" I need some of people to stay with you guys for a while, we don't have enough room for everybody".

"I don't know Arnold, there was a reason i didn`t sign up for this". Gerald said.

" Yeah" Phoebe and Helga agreed with them.

"Please guys"! Arnold begged.

"Fine" Gerald said.

" Okay come here" Arnold said as he led them over to the front of the group.

" Alright you guys, since we do not have enough room for you guys we found a new place for some of you guys to stay which is still in this neighborhood". Arnold said.

" Alright this is how it will go Eliza, Darwin, Donnie, Nigel, Marianne, and Didi, Stu their friends and the babies will stay here. Susie, And Angelica will stay with Gerald. Arnold said pointing to Gerald. And Debbie and Alisa will stay with Helga". Arnold finished.

" Hi so your Alisa"? Debbie asked.

" Yes" Alisa answered.

" I`m so glad I don't have to stay with the jungle freak and the wild boy". Debbie said.

"The jungle freak and the wild boy"? Alisa asked.

"My brother and my little sister they're the worst". Debbie said.

"I bet". Alisa said.

" Do you have any siblings"? Debbie asked.

" Yeah three Susie my little sister." Alisa said pointing to Susie.

" And I have two other brothers who wanted to stay home and do some dorky stuff". Alisa continued.

" Your siblings are dorks too"? Debbie asked.

"Yes"! Alisa said.

" My sister is the biggest dork in the world, and I could say that because I've been literally everywhere in the world besides places in the United States". Debbie said.

" I don't know my brothers are pretty big dorks" .Alisa said.

" Do your parents ever make you baby sit"? Debbie asked.

" ALL THE TIME"! Alisa said.

" Mines too"! Debbie said.

" Yeah, it's like I have better things to do ,I have places to go and people to see I don't have time to baby sit even if they're my siblings". Alisa said.

" Yeah me too!well minus the places to go and people to see, we travel so much that we never stay long enough to make new friends". Debbie said.

" What does your parents do"? Alisa asked.

" My dad is a host of a nature show and my mom is the camera woman". Debbie said.

" What do your parents do"? Debbie asked.

" Well my dad is the creator of dummy bears and my mom is a doctor". Alisa said.

" What is that I hear you guys are rich too"? Courtney said walking up to Debbie and Alisa after over hearing their conversation.

"Yeah but I don't like telling people, I like living a basic life, so does my parents" Alisa said.

"Why"? Rhonda asked.

" Because money isn't everything little Miss Princess". Helga said.

"You only say that because you're poor".

" Wait a minute, isn't your dad the owner of big bob's beepers"? Courtney asked excitedly.

"Yes" Helga said smirking at Rhonda.

"Oh my gosh that is a really big company". Courtney said.

"Well anyways, this is my friends, Ginger and Macie, Ginger is a writer" Courtney said.

" So am I" Helga said.

" You are"? Arnold asked with a weird look on his face.

" Yes football head I write beautiful poems in my diary all the time". Helga said.

"Well when can we read it"? Gerald asked.

" Never! Tall hair boy". Helga snapped.

"I understand I write poems in my diary too and I wouldn't want anyone to read mines either" Ginger said.

I know this chapter was pretty short but on the bright side i'll be posting another chapter on monday! so look out for that!


	5. Chapter 5

*Recess*

"Hey their goes Eliza" .Arnold said as him and his friends approached her.

" How do you like p.s 118"? Arnold asked.

" Huh"? Eliza asked a little caught off guard.

"Were you just talking to those animals?" Sid asked.

"I think she was." Stinky laughed.

" No I wasn't" .Eliza said as she stood up.

"And I like it, to answer your question Arnold".

" That's good, so I was thinking you might want to hang out with some girls, you know instead of us guys so I'll introduce you to my friends that are girls".

" This is Lila, Sheena, Nadine, Phoebe, Rhonda and last but not least Helga". Arnold said.

" Hi I'm Eliza Thornberry it is very nice to meet said eliza said".

"It`s very nice to meet you too Eliza" Lila said.

" So what do you do for fun"? Helga asked.

"Well we travel the world because my dad is a famous nature host and my mom shoots it so my pet chimpanzee and I go around looking for different animals while my mom and dad shoots their video and Debbie complains".

" You have a pet Monkey?" Helga asked.

"Yeah he's really nice I can introduce you to him he's back at Arnold's".

" I don't think so."

" Why not?"

" Because one time Helga got bit by a monkey and she thought she was dying" .Phoebe said laughing.

" Can it Phoebe". Helga said as she looked at Pheobe angerily for bringing it up.

" So what do you want to do after school"? Helga asked.

" Me"? Eliza asked.

" No the person next to you". Helga said.

" Um I was just thinking about going back to Arnold's".

" Well why don't we all come to my house and hang out"? Helga asked.

" Wow Helga that was really nice of you". Rhonda said.

"Yeah, yeah just don't get used to it". Helga said.

"What do you say freckles"?

" Me"? Eliza asked.

Throwing her hands up Helga says "Yes you".

" Um I'm not sure, isn't my sister staying at your house"? Eliza asked.

" Yeah so".

"Well I promised I would stay away from her until we leave". Eliza said.

"Well you guys can come over to my house" Rhonda said.

"Wait, wait wait your inviting us to YOUR house"? Helga asked.

" I decided I`m going to be nicer and less like a spoiled brat". Rhonda said.

" What"? Nadine asked in a shocked way.

" Yeah, one of the girls staying at my house is so rude and spoiled, I kind of know what I put you guys through so I`m going to change". Rhonda said.

" I am ever so sure they are lovely people". Lila said.

*At Rhonda's house *

"Courtney, Ginger and Macie this is Lila, Nadine and Sheena you met the others earlier before school".

"It is a pleasant to meet you" .Lila said.

"It's nice to meet you too" Ginger said.

"Oh my Gosh you have the cutest style EVER"! Courtney says to Lila.

" Thanks". Lila said.

" We have to go shopping together"! Courtney said.

"I`m sorry, I don't have money". Lila said.

" I DO- I have money!" Rhonda said in attempts to get Courtney to like her.

Just then everyone got quiet and stared at Rhonda.

"Anyways I have loads of money we can all go shopping, on me"! Courtney said.

" What makes you think we want to go shopping"? Helga asked.

"You remind me of someone". Courtney said.

" Who"? Helga asked.

" My best friend Miranda". Courtney said.

" Doesn't she"? Courtney asked Macie and Ginger.

" A little." Macie said.

" Oh my gosh you would love her she was sick with the flu and couldn't come". Courtney continued.

" That's too bad." Helga said rolling her eyes.

I`m sorry that i didn't post a chapter last monday i completely forgot. Any ways if you want to know what happends when they go to the mall and whatever else happends in the next chapter be sure to read the next chapter that will be up next monday. thank you for reading my story so far have a good day or night


	6. Chapter 6

*The mall*

"Oh my gosh this would look so good on you Helga." Courtney said holding up against Helga.

" Yeah, I don't think so." Helga said.

"Come on!" Ginger said.

" Alright but if I don't like it I'm taking it off!" Helga said snatching the outfit from Courtney and walking off.

"And this would look to die for on you Lila". Courtney said turning to face her.

" Okay I'll try it on". Lila said grabbing the outfit.

" What about us"? Rhonda asked.

"Will see what I can do." Courtney said looking at them up and down.

"I GOT IT!"Courtney said.

"You girls stay there and Ginger, Macie and I will pick you guys out some outfits".

" This is really nice of you Courtney". Ginger said.

" Yes, Yes I know". Courtney said as she looked back at them as she walked.

" Excuse me watch where you're going!" Debbie yelled.

"I am so sorry". Macie said for Courtney.

" OH hi, Courtney right"? Debbie asked.

" Yeah, and your Debbie Thornberry, Eliza's sister right"? Courtney asked.

" Sadly, what brings you here"? Debbie asked.

" Shopping with your sister and her new friends". Ginger said.

" Eliza has friends- This I have to see". Debbie said.

"You can join us if you like, Courtney is just giving these 4th/5th graders a makeover". Macie said.

" My gosh! I love Make overs"! Debbie screamed as she shook Alisa.

"And I like not being shaken". Alisa said.

"Oh I`m sorry." Debbie said.

" Wanna join"? Courtney asked Alisa and Debbie.

"Sure". Alisa said.

"Okay so I was thinking about this for Rhonda, this for Sheena and Nadine and this for Eliza". Courtney said.

" What about Phoebe"? Ginger asked.

"Who"? Courtney asked.

"The Asian with the glasses". Ginger said.

" Oh yeah and this for Phoebe".

"I like but what about makeup and their hair"? Alisa asked.

"Oh my gosh I forgot about that, okay how about this I do Eliza, Ginger does Lila's and Macie does Sheena makeover and Debbie does Helga and phoebe and Alisa does Nadine's And Rhonda's". Courtney suggested. Sounds good to us. Debbie said.

*Back in dressing room*

"Alight Rhonda and Nadine go with Alisa, Sheena goes with Macie and Helga and Phoebe goes with Debbie".

" What about me"? Eliza asked.

"Oh you go with me and Lila will go with Ginger".

" Okay" Eliza said.

" Well here is your outfit" Courtney said as she passed Eliza her outfit and as everyone else passed their "project "their outfits.

"This is going to be so fun"! Debbie said.

"I know right"? Alisa said.

*30 minutes later*

"are you guys ready"? Ginger asked.

"Yes"! They all said at once.

"Well come out" Alisa said.

" I don't like it". Helga said.

"Oh my gosh you girls look beautiful"! Macie said.

" Don't they"? Alisa asked.

"All they need is a few minor adjustments to their hair and face". Debbie said.

"To my face"? Helga asked.

"Just come on "Debbie said as she pulled her out the dressing room.

"Wait Debbie"! Ginger yelled.

"YES"?Debbie answerd as she looked back.

"Meet back at Helga's"? Ginger asked.

"Yeah sure" Debbie replied

alright thats all for this chapter if you want to know what happends when they all get to helga's house make sure to read next chapter which will be posted some time next week because i might not be able to on monday but will see .. enjoy!


	7. Chapter 7

*At Helga's house*

"Okay so you got the outfit part down all you need is to do the make-up hair and eye brows". Debbie said.

" What's wrong with my eye brows"? Helga asked.

" Oh nothing, it's just you have one". Debbie said.

" So"? Helga said.

" So, it's okay but if you ever want a boyfriend you will have to pluck it and straighten your hair and wear a little make-up, make-up isn't a must but it will better your chance". Debbie said.

" Will it hurt"? Helga asked.

" Will see" .Debbie said as she pulled out her tweezers.

"Okay just make it quick"! Helga said as she closed her eyes.

" Just stay still". Debbie said as she began to pluck her eyebrows.

"Hurry"! Helga said.

" I`m almost done, besides you can`t rush beauty". Debbie said.

" Debbie"! Helga whined.

" Alright, Alright I`m done". Debbie said.

"You already have pretty straight hair so all I have to do is just take them out of two pony tails". Debbie said.

" But I like my pig tails". Helga said.

" Alright, Alright pig tails can be cute too, depending on how you wear them". Debbie said.

"What do you mean"? Helga asked.

"Never in your life wear them that high ever again"! Debbie said.

" Excuse me"? Helga asked.

"Okay, so there is a right way of wearing pig tails, and a wrong way, the right way is the way Lila and as much as it kills me to say this, the way Eliza wear's it some times, the wrong way is the way you wear them,your pig tails are never supposed to stick out like that- like ever". Debbie said.

"Alright". Helga said.

" So all I am going to do is lower them". Debbie said as she lowered her pig tails.

" I wish you were my big sister"

" Aww I`d trade you for nature girl any day, maybe you could come visit us when this is all over".

" Yeah maybe".

"You know I didn't think I would like you this much" Debbie said.

"Why not"? Helga asked.

" I heard you were always angry."

" Yeah, that's just my defense mechanism this is my real self I just act mean and angry all the time so people won't pick on me and I act that way to my parents because I want attention they never pay attention to me" . Helga said.

"People pick on you"? Debbie asked.

" Yeah, when I was much younger, and I realized once I started being mean people they started being nice to me". Helga said.

"Well if you ever need to talk to someone you could always call me". Debbie said as she finished Helga's makeup.

" OH MY GOSH"! Debbie said.

" What"? Helga asked.

" OH MY GOSH"! Debbie said again.

" What"?! Helga asked.

" Alisa come here"! Debbie Yelled.

" What"? Alisa asked as she stepped into the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh"! Alisha said as she looked at Helga.

" What"? Helga asked kind of angrily.

Just then Alisa grabbed Helga and put her in front of the mirror.

" I look beautiful"! Helga said.

"You were always beautiful". Debbie said.

"Yeah you were" .Alisa said.

" You have to come out and show everyone else"! Alisa said.

" So you`re done?" Alisa continued.

"We been done". Debbie said.

"Oh my gosh we have to show Ginger"! Alisa said.

" GINGER"! Debbie yelled.

" Yes"? Ginger said as she walked in the bathroom.

"Oh my gosh your stunning". Ginger said.

" We have to show everyone"! Ginger said as she pulled Helga out the bathroom.

"That's what I said" Alisa said following her.

" You look great Helga"! Nadine said.

"So do you"! Helga said as she looked at everyone else.

"Are you okay"? Rhonda asked.

" What do you mean"? Helga asked.

"You're being all nice". Sheena said.

" IS THAT A PROBLEM"?! Helga asked angrily.

" No, No it was just a question". Rhonda said.

" Good" . Helga said.

" Well I have to go". Lila said.

" Yeah I should be going to "Eliza said.

" Want to walk home with me"? Lila asked Eliza.

" Sure". Eliza said.

" Wait we have to be going too we could give you guys a ride if you want". Rhonda said.

" No its okay "Eliza said.

"Yeah we can walk, but that was very nice of you to ask". Lila said.

" Well we better get going". Eliza said as she looked at Lila and walked towards the door.

" Coming"! Lila said as she walked towards the door.

" So what made you guys want to come to a school program in Brooklyn"? Lila asked as they walked down the street.

" My little brother has a speech problem and my dad found a really good speech therapist here in Brooklyn I heard she was supposed to be the best, and mom and dad didn't want us to fall behind in our school work so dad enrolled us in the program". Eliza said.

"Oh is that the little boy with the crazy hair"? Lila asked.

"Yes ".Eliza said laughing.

"It must be fun having siblings". Lila said.

" Well not having a sister but I love having a little brother". Eliza said.

"Well thank you for walking me back to Arnold's". Eliza said.

" No problem, I had fun talking to you, you should spend the night some time before you leave". Lila said excitedly.

" I`ll have to ask my parents but I'm sure it will be okay". Eliza said.

"Okay great- but I should warn you I don't have a big house like Rhonda and Helga and Arnold". Lila said.

" It's okay neither do I, I live in a compvee". Eliza said.

" But that's because you guys travel the world, I`m just poor". Lila said.

" Still the same". Eliza said.

" Yeah I guess, well you should head in its getting dark". Lila said.

" You're not going to walk are you"? Eliza said.

"How else will I get home"? Lila asked.

" I can ask my parents, or the pickles or I can ask Arnold if he could ask his grandpa". Eliza said.

"Okay". Lila said as they walked into the house.

"Hey mom can I spend the night at Lila's"? Eliza asked.

" Who is Lila"? Marianne asked.

" My new friend". Eliza said.

"Well maybe you guys could hang around here i have to take Donnie to his speech therapist and your dad and the pickles and their friends and family and the boarders are going out to show them around and were going to need a baby sitter Arnold said he can watch the babies but he's going to need help maybe when we get back if it isn't too late you can go over" . Marianne said.

" But mom Lila doesn't want to baby sit". Eliza said.

" I don't mind". Lila said.

"See she doesn't mind besides Arnold's friend Gerald is here too so it will be fine". Marianne said.

"Fine". Eliza said.

" Alright were leaving". Marianne said.

" Bye". Eliza said.

" It was nice meeting you Mrs. Thornberry". Lila said.

" Aw you`re too sweet, it was nice meeting you too Lila". Marianne said.

" Eliza I didn't know you were back yet, you do remember Gerald don't you"? Arnold asked.

"Yeah" .Eliza said.

" So do you guys want to go upstairs"? Arnold asked. Sure. Eliza said looking around.

*Helga's house*

"Alisa you are easily becoming my best friend even though we have only known each other for like three days". Debbie said.

"I`m so glad you said that because you're starting to be my best friend too"! Alisa said.

" Aww". Debbie said as she hugged Alisa.

"I hope we still talk once we leave this place". Debbie said.

" We will". Alisa said.

" Aww nice story but it's kind of making me sick"! Helga said.

"Hey Helga". Alisa said as she smirked and quickly looked at Debbie.

" What"? Helga asked.

" So do you like Arnold"? Alisa asked.

"Do I like Arnold"?! Helga asked.

" Uh yeah". Debbie said.

" No". Helga said as she got sweaty.

" You totally do"! Alisa said.

" No I don't"! Helga said.

" It's okay we already know you do"! Alisa said.

" Well you're wrong"! Helga said dabbing her forehead.

"Mm". Debbie said.

"Well". Helga started to say before she got cut off by the door opening.

" Hey baby sister what are you guys talking about"? Olga asked as she walks into the room.

" Nothing Olga"! Helga said.

"Olga"?! Debbie said chuckling.

" Debbie"! Alisa said elbowing Debbie.

"What her name sound like a five hundred pound Armenian body builder with one eyebrow". Debbie said.

" Be nice"! Alisa said.

" I could hear all your fun from my room and I was wondering if I can join baby sister".

And at the same time as Helga and alisa said

" NO" .

and debbie said "Yes". Great! Olga said as she sat next to Debbie.

" So what were we talking about baby sister"? Olga asked.

"Nothing". Helga said.

" We were talking about how we think Helga likes Arnold". Debbie said.

" You mean you don't"? Olga asked.

"AHA! I knew you liked him"! Alisa yelled.

" Shh, alright I do". Helga said.

"I knew it"! Debbie said.

" Me too"! Alisa said.

" Wait how did you guys know"? Helga asked.

" The way you looked at him when we were at Arnold's house a couple of days ago". Alisa said.

"Yeah and how you picked on him, everyone knows that's how little kids show they like them, except little kids". Debbie said.

" And what about you Olga how did you know"? Helga asked with kind of an attitude.

" You're my baby sister"! Olga said.

" Yeah so". Helga said.

"You keep a picture of him in your locket"! Olga said.

" Oh my gosh you do? How cute"! Alisa said.

" Does he know"? Debbie asked.

"That I have a picture of him in my locket"? Helga asked.

"No that you like him"! Alisa said.

" Oh I told him once but I told him I was just caught up in the heat of the moment". Helga said.

" You have to tell him! For like real now". Debbie said.

" I don't know"! Helga said.

" Why"? Alisa asked.

"What if he doesn't like me"? Helga asked.

" He does baby sister". Olga said.

" How do you know that"? Helga asked.

" The way he looks at you, and how even though you are extremely rude to him he still goes out his way to be nice to you". Olga said.

"He's nice to everyone". Helga said.

" But extremely nice to you"!

"And that time you guys both ran away on thanks giving he waited and watched you walk inside". Olga said.

" I don't know I won't know what to say or how to act". Helga said.

"We can show you"! Alisa said.

" By the time we leave you and Arnold will go out"! Debbie said.

"You guys do know I'm only in the 4th grade right"? Helga asked.

Thank you for reading not only this chapter but my story this far. If you want to know what happends in the next chapter make sure you come back next monday to read it ,thank you and have a good day... or night lol


	8. Chapter 8

*Arnolds house*

"I have to use the bathroom". Eliza said standing up.

" It's down stairs on the right side, you can't miss it "arnold said.

" Okay thank you" .Eliza said.

" So shouldn't we be playing with the babies or something"? Lila asked.

"Didi said for us to just set up their play pin and just let them play amongst each other". Gerald said.

" But they should be due for a bottle now". Arnold said as he twisted their bottles and walking towards them.

" Who's who"? Lila asked.

" Well the red head is Chuckie, The bald one with the blue shirt on is tommy, and the one with the yellow shirt is his brother dil, the two with the ducks on their shirts are twins and their names are Phil and lil and the little girl with the cow boy boots is Kimi". Arnold said as he handed them their bottles.

" Wow it's amazing how you remembered all their names like that". Lila said.

"It's nothing". Arnold said blushing.

" Oh Arnold do you have those science notes from when I was gone"? Lila asked.

"Yeah they`re in the kitchen". Arnold said.

" Do you want them now"? Arnold asked.

"That would be nice." Lila said.

"Gerald and I can show you were they're at". Arnold said.

"But what about the babies"? Lila asked as she pointed at the babies.

" Oh they'll be fine it's not like they can climb out the play pin". Gerald said.

" Well alright". Lila said as she walked out of Arnold's room.

"Tommy why did they leave us with these people"? Chuckie asked.

"They're not that bad Chuckie" .Kimi said.

"Yes they are". Chuckie said.

"Well at least Eliza is here we know her right Chuckie"? Tommy asked.

"Well I guess". Chuckie said.

" If it will make you feel better we can go get he"r. Lil said.

"Yes it will make me feel better". Chuckie said.

"Ok Chuckie" tommy said as he picked the lock on the playpen with his screwdriver.

" How are we going to get down" asked Lil.

"Got it covered" said Phil as he had already tied clothes to the doorknob.

They all grabbed the clothes and slid down

"where do you think she is"? Kimi asked.

" Their she is" Lil said.

They wobbled over to see Eliza talking to abner and other animals.

"It's so nice to talk to other animals other than Darwin". Eliza said as she noticed the babies.

" Babies"!? She said surprised. Eliza quickly got up grabbed tommy and Lil hands as the other babies grabbed each other's hands. Eliza took them back upstairs and put them back in their playpen.

"I'll be right back" Eliza told the babies. She closed the door and Darwin was there.

"Do you think they heard me" Eliza asked.

"They're babies who are they going to tell". Darwin said.

"Your right I just don't want to lose my powers". Eliza said.

" You have nothing to worry about" .Abner said.

" Thanks Abner". Eliza said rubbing abners head.

" Eliza who are you talking to"? Arnold asked.

" No one" Eliza said as she laughed nervously and walked back in the room.

"She is one weird girl". Gerald said.

" she's not weird, she's just different" Arnold said.

"Whatever you say man "said Gerald as he walked away.

" I need to be more careful, I was caught twice" Eliza said to Darwin.

" Eliza you really need to be more careful because what if you lose your powers like last and we be wont able to talk to each other" Darwin said panicking.

" Darwin calm down none of that is gonna happen, I just have to stop talking to you for a while" .Eliza said trying to calm Darwin down.

" But what will I do I knew coming here was a bad idea". Darwin said.

"Darwin-were only going to be here for a few more weeks you'll be fine". Eliza said.

"I guess". Darwin said.

"Hey Eliza are you coming to the picnic tomorrow at Gerald field"? Lila said as she walked up to Eliza.

" Um sure who's all going to be there"? Eliza asked.

" Um the gang and a bunch of other kids here on the program". Lila said.

"Okay- yeah I think I`ll go sounds like fun".

" You should probably get some sleep were getting up early, Arnold says he can fix us a room to sleep in if we don't want to sleep in his room". Lila said.

" Okay I'll be up there in a minute Darwin is feeling kind of sick so after I get him situated will be up". Eliza said.

" Okay I hope he's alright" .Lila said.

" He'll be fine it's just he gets sick when he at a new place". Eliza said.

" Oh, makes since-well I'll be up stairs if you need me"! Lila said as she walked off.

" Alright" . Eliza said smiling .

"Darwin you have to pull it together their are other animals you can talk to you'll be fine ,when we walk back in the room walk striaght to spike and abner and start talking to them okay - you'll be fine". Eliza said pushing Darwin back in then room.

"I can do this" . Eliza said as she breathed in and out slowly.

" Are you okay"? Arnold said to Eliza as she walked in the room.

"Yeah i'm fine, i just needed to take a quick breath". Eliza said.

" That was longer then a quick breath" . Gerald said.

"GERALD"!arnold yelled.

"It's fine, i know just needed a moment to my self thats all". Eliza said.

" it's okay" . arnold said as he mugged gerald.

" So Lila said you didn't mind sleeping in my room"? Arnold said.

" Yeah sure" . eliza said with a troubled look on her face.

" Are you sure you're okay"? Arnold asked.

" Yeah i`m fine i just need a glass of water". Eliza said.

" It's in the kitchen i'll go with you"!Arnold said jumping up.

" No it's okay". Eliza said as she walked out the room.

" ELIZA"! Arnold called out as he ran after her.

" Are you okay"? Arnold asked.

"I said i was fine ,now your asking is getting annoying" . Eliza said.

" Look eliza- i know you're not okay so why don't you just tell me what it is , i am a good listener". Arnold said.

" It's just i'm not good at making friends , helga and them are really nice but i think they think i'm weird". Eliza said.

"Helga's weird". Arnold said laughing.

"What"? Eliza asked laughing.

"What i mean is we all have weird momments ,just be your self and if they don't like you thats their fault". Arnold said.

" Thanks Arnold " . Eliza said.

" And if it turns out that they don't like you just know i like you" . Arnold said looking striaght in Eliza 's eye's.

" Thank you" . Eliza said looking away.

*Arnolds room*

"I wonder whats taking them so long" . Lila said.

"Arnold's probably taking his time" . Gerald said looking up from his magazine.

"What does that mean"? Lila asked.

" Arnold Likes Eliza like he really likes her" . Gerald said.

"What- i thought he liked me" . Lila said.

"He did but you made it clear that you only like him as a friend" .Gerald said.

" I don't believe you" . Lila said.

" Fine- don`t believe me ". Gerald said.

" I don`t "lila said walking away.

thank you for still reading my story it really means alot to me make sure you read the next chapter . and i am sorry for not posting last week i was and still am having trouble posting chapters each week i am working on fixing the problem but until i get the problem fixed i will not be able to post every monday, i`ll try to post when ever i can but i cant promise anything . have a good day or night :)


	9. Chapter 9

*Picnic*

"Eliza can I ask you a question" Lila asked.

" Sure Eliza" said.

"Do you like Arnold" Lila asked.

"No what makes you think that"? Eliza asked.

" Because Arnold likes you" Lila said. Eliza was shocked at this information.

"Well actually I do like him" Eliza said confessed.

"Well I think you should go to talk to him" Lila suggested.

" Okay" Eliza said.

"Can I tell you something"? Lila asked Eliza as she began to walk away.

" Sure what is it"? Eliza asked.

"Promise not to tell"? Lila asked.

"I promise". Eliza said. Half way through telling Eliza Lila looked down and saw the babies.

" What are you guys doing here little guys"? Lila asked the babies.

"I`ll go put them back in their play pen". Eliza said.

"No I can do it". Lila said.

" Are you sure"? Eliza asked.

"Positive you go look for Arnold" .Lila said.

"Okay thanks" Eliza said as she went to look for Arnold. Arnold was walking around when he saw Helga, and He walked up to her.

" Hi Helga" Arnold said.

" Hey Helga" said.

" I like your hair Arnold" said Helga Obviously flirting with Arnold.

"Thanks" said Arnold though all he did was brush it.

Eliza walked up and heard Helga and Arnold talking. Eliza cleared her throat. They both turned to her.

"Helga may I please talk to you" Eliza Asked.

" Sure "Helga said. They both walked where nobody could hear them.

"Do you like Arnold"? Eliza asked.

" Yeah why"? Helga asked.

" Because I like him too" Eliza Admitted.

" Oh" Helga said.

"But if you like him I guess I don't have to like him" Eliza said.

" Are you sure"? Helga asked.

"Yes "Eliza said smiling. Helga smiled also and hugged Eliza.

" Thanks" Eliza you're the best Helga said.

" I try to be" Eliza Joked. Then Eliza saw someone behind Helga.

" Helga theirs someone behind you" Eliza Said. Helga knew instantly who it was, she didn't even have to turn around as she punched brainy.

"HELGA NOOO HE WASN`T READY"! yelled phoebe as Helga tried to punch him again but Phoebe and Eliza held her back.

" That Helga girl is as tough as nails" Courtney said to Macie.

"Hey,Macie can i talk to you"? Courtney asked.

" Um sure but don't you want to talk to ginger? Macie asked.

"No that's who it's about" Courtney said.

"Well shoot" Macie said.

" Let's come over here where no one could hear us". Courtney said as she pulled Macie by the babies' playpen. Courtney and Macie began to talk about Ginger when they too noticed the babies staring at them.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else". Courtney said.

"Why because of the babies"?

"Yeah what if they tell someone ". Courtney said.

"They`re babies who will they tell"? Macie asked as they walked off.

*The babies *

"Guess what babies". Angelica said as she and Timberly and Susie approached them.

"What"?! The babies asked eagerly.

"I got to do all kinds of big kid's stuff that you dumb babies couldn't even dream of doing". Angelica said.

" Thats cool" tommy said as he continued to play.

" But don't you want to hear about my secret"? Angelica asked.

" No not really". Phil said looking up and then looking back to the toy he was playing with.

"But it's a really big one"! Angelica said.

" It's okay we have our own secret". Chuckie added in.

"What secret could you dumb babies possibly have"? Angelica asked with an attitude as she put her hand on her hip.

" It's a big secret". Kimi said.

"Don't you want to tell your favorite big person this secret"? Angelica asked.

"Well if Susie would have asked we would love to tell her but she didn't ask". Chuckie said.

" You idi- I mean pleeeeeeeaaaaassse". Angelica begged."

It wouldn't be a secret if we told you angelica". Lil said.

"Please babies"! Angelica begged.

"I can get the secret out of them" Timberly whispered to Susie and angelica.

"If they don't want to tell us then they don't have to tell us" .Susie said.

"I got this" Timberly mouthed to angelica and Susie.

"Hi Babies My name is Timberly". Timberly said introducing herself to the babies.

"Hi Timberly". Chuckie said.

"I like your glasses". Timberly said.

"Thanks Timberly, do you want to play with us"? Chuckie asked.

" I would love to but first do you think you could tell angelica you're secret"? Timberly asked.

" This will never work" Angelica said to Susie.

" Sure"! Chuckie Said as he walked over to angelica.

" Oh she`s good". Angelica said.

" Hi angelica". Chuckie said as he walked over to her.

" What do you want"? Angelica asked.

" Timberly told me if I told you our secret she'll play with us". Chuckie said.

" Well what is it"? Angelica yelled. Angelica leaned over as Chuckie whispered in Angelica's ear.

" No way"! Angelica said with an evil look on her face.

*Arnold and Helga*

"So I like your hat Arnold and how you always mange to wear it directly in the middle of your head, I mean not everyone could pull off wearing a hat ten sizes to small but you can". Helga said flirting.

"Yeah, thanks do you know where Eliza is"? Arnold asked.

"Um she went to talk to her parents about spending the night at Lila's tonight". Helga said.

" Oh wait no there she goes". Helga said as she pointed to her across the field.

" Thanks Helga". Arnold said putting his hand on Helga's shoulder as he walked away.

*Back to The babies *

Timberly and the babies were talking when one of them spoke up.

" I'm bored can we go to the park" Tommy asked.

"Well I have to ask my brother" Timberly said as she got up to go look for her brother.

" I think he's over there" Susie said pointing.

*Arnold and Eliza*

"Hi Eliza, can I talk to you"? Arnold asked.

" Yeah I kind of wanted to talk to you too"! Eliza said.

" About"? Arnold asked. As he sat down on the bleachers behind them.

"I heard you liked me". Eliza said as she sat on the bleachers too.

" Oh you did"? Arnold asked blushing.

" Yeah, but it's okay because I like you too". Eliza said.

"You do "?Arnold asked with a big smile.

" But we can't date or anything". Eliza said.

" Why not"? Arnold asked.

" Because it will never work out". Eliza said.

"Why not- You like me and I like you"? Arnold asked.

" It's complicated". Eliza said.

" I'm sure it isn't". Arnold said as he scooted closer to her.

" Oh but it is". Eliza said as she scooted away from him.

"Just tell me". Arnold said as he put his hand on Eliza's shoulder.

"Okay but remember you asked". Eliza said.

"I can take it". Arnold said.

" Well do you want the not so complicated on or the complicated part first"? Eliza asked.

" The complicated". Arnold said.

"Well actually it's not that complicated- truthfully we would never work out I move far too much we may never see each other ever again". Eliza said.

" And the not so complicated one"? Arnold asked.

" Helga likes you". Eliza said.

" WHAT"?! Arnold asked as his eyes got big.

" she in love with you and truthfully I think you would be happy with her". Eliza said.

" I don't know". Arnold said.

" Well I do"! Eliza said.

"I also think you like her too"! Eliza continued.

" What you just told me you knew that I liked you". Arnold said.

" Am I wrong,Do you not like Helga"? Eliza asked.

"Well I did." Arnold said.

"What happened"? Eliza asked.

"I wasn't sure if she liked me so I kind of made myself not like her". Arnold said.

" You can't do that". Eliza said. Laughing.

"Well I did". Arnold said.

"Well make yourself like her again". Eliza said.

" Fine, you're a good friend Eliza Thornberry". Arnold said.

"So are you Arnold what ever your last name is ". Eliza said as she got up and walked away.

*The gang and Debbie and Alisa*

"Can you believe there is only one week left of this whole program"? Nadine asked Alisa.

"Oh my gosh, it feels like just yesterday we got here". Alisa said.

" Yeah I know". Nadine said.

" We didn't even get to hang out"! Alisa said.

" Who me"? Nadine asked.

"Uh yeah". Alisa said.

"Oh, well there's always the rest of this week". Nadine said.

" Or now". Alisa said.

"Now"? Nadine asked.

" Why not". Alisa said pulling her away.

"So Arnold what were you to talking about"? Helga asked as Eliza and Arnold approached the group.

"Oh nothing" Eliza said as her and Arnold exchanged glares.

" SO what is everyone doing"? Arnold said as he walked next to Helga.

" Nothing fun Alisa just ran off with Nadine, and the worst part about that I think that was the highlight of my day". Ginger said.

"Why don't we all just go see a movie"? Gerald asked.

"What movie"? Debbie asked.

" I don't know anything is better than sitting here". Gerald said.

" This is true". Debbie said.

"I can get my driver to take us "Courtney said.

" That would be wonderful". Rhonda said.

"Hey Gerald can you take us to the park"? Timberly asked.

"No way go ask Jamie O". Gerald said as he turned his back to Timberly.

" Please Gerald I haven't asked you for anything in a long time". Timberly begged.

" I said NO"! Gerald yelled.

" Gotta love younger siblings don't ya"? Debbie said twirling her gum.

"PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSE" Gerald. Timberly begged.

" I said NO now leave me alone"! Gerald yelled.

"Your mean I'm telling mom"! Timberly said as she began to stump off.

" Watch and learn angelica said as she grabbed timberly's arm".

" Hi guys" Angelica said approaching the older kids.

"Hi my name is Courtney what's your's"? Courtney asked.

" Angelica Pickles". Angelica said twirling her dress

". Aww isn't she the cutest"! Ginger said.

" No"! Debbie and Eliza said at the same time.

"But I'm sure she is". Lila said.

"Can you take us to the park"? Angelica asked.

" But where not going to the park". Ginger said.

" I WANT TO GO TO THE PARK"! Angelica screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay will take you to the park"! Macie said trying to calm her down.

"I told you she wasn't sweet". Debbie said. "How would you know that"? Phoebe asked Debbie.

"She stole our submarine". Debbie said.

"You have a submarine"? Sheena asked.

" Well it's my parent's". Debbie said.

" So you met her before"? Rhonda asked.

"Yeah her family went ship wreck on an island we were on it's a long story". Debbie said.

" Come on I'm sure it was accident". Arnold said.

" HELLOOOO are you going to take us to the park or not"?! Angelica yelled.

" Or not". Eliza said.

" Eliza"! Gerald yelled surprised.

" What? I have to agree with Debbie on this one, that girl is trouble now if Susie would have asked I would have been all for it she the good one". Eliza said.

"You know if the jungle girl is agreeing with me it has to be true". Debbie said.

"Susie you have to ask them they will only take us if you ask". Timberly and Angelica begged.

" No I don't want to, why don't you tell them you know their secret- opps did I say that"? Susie said.

" What a great idea" .Angelica said with an evil smile.

" I know a secret and if you guys don't take us to the park I will tell everyone". Angelica said as Macie looked nervously at Courtney and Courtney looked at Lila and Lila looked at Eliza

Like always i will like to thank you guys for reading my story this far! if you want to know whose secret angelica is going to tell make sure you check out next chapter next week UNLESS four people could correctly tell me who's secret angelica tell's then i will post that chapter some time this week! have a good day or night!


	10. Chapter 10

Looks like four people guessed the secret correctly read down below to see if your guess was right .

*The secret*

"WHERE THROWING YOU A SURPRISE BIRTHDAY PARTY AT THE END OF THE WEEK GINGER"! Courtney blurted out before angelica could.

" I told Macie and Lila and Lila told Eliza and I don't know how angelica found out it was supposed to be a surprise". Courtney Continued.

" That wasn't the secret I was going to tell". Angelica said as she smirked at Courtney.

" The secret I was going to tell is that you Eliza". Angelica began to say before Debbie yelled

"Eliza get her!" and Eliza snatched her and pulled her aside because she already knew what she was going to say.

"WHO TOLD YOU"?! Eliza snapped.

"Who told me what"? Angelica said innocently.

"You know exactly what I am talking about". Eliza said angrily.

"Alright, Alright I know you can talk to animals". Angelica said.

" Yeah I know you know but HOW do you know"? Eliza asked.

"Do you really want to know"? Angelica asked.

"That's why I asked". Eliza said still upset.

" Fine, the babies told me". Angelica said.

" The babies told you"?! Eliza asked confused.

"Yeah". Angelica said.

" And you expect me to believe that, who told you"? Eliza asked.

" You can talk to animals". Angelica said.

" Yeah so". Eliza said.

" And I can talk to Babies just like you can talk to animals". Angelica continued.

"Darwin was wrong". Eliza mumbled.

" Can you tell me what my fluffy is saying"? Angelica asked.

" Angelica you can't tell anyone about my secret"! Eliza yelled as she grabbed angelica by her arms.

"If you take us to the park I won't say a word, but if you don't I will tell the world"! Angelica said with an evil smile.

" Angelica you can't if you do I will lose my powers"! Eliza said.

"Then take us to the park"! Angelica said back.

"You`re an evil little gir"l. Eliza said putting Angelica down and walking back to the gang.

" We have to take them to the park". Eliza said with a straight face.

"What's wrong with you"? Sheena asked.

" Nothing we just have to take them to the park, like NOW". Eliza said with her face still straight.

"But we were going to go to the movies". Macie said.

"We can go another time". Eliza said STILL with a straight face.

"What's wrong with you nature gir"l? Debbie asked.

" Nothing Debbie, let's just go". Eliza said with big eyes as she walked over to Debbie.

"Angelica knows I can talk to animals and if we don't take them to the park she is going to tell everyone my secret".Eliza whispered to Debbie as the stood side by side.

"WHAT how do she know"?! Debbie asked. Still whispering.

"The babies over heard me talking to the animals at Arnolds and I guess she can talk to babies and they told her". Eliza said.

" Are you sure they told her, she could just be covering for whoever actually told her"? Debbie asked.

"Yes I`m sure". Eliza whispered.

" How could you really be sure that sounds so weird"? Debbie whispered.

"Debbie I am sure, I talk to animals what`s weirder then that"? Eliza silently yelled.

"This is true". Debbie said.

"So how did she get that power, maybe I can get the power to talk to Donnie so we could understand what the jungle boy is saying". Debbie whispered.

" It's not a power she just knows how to talk to babies". Eliza whispered.

" You know you really have to watch who you let catch you talking to animals because next time you might not get your powers back". Debbie whispered.

" I know, I know, Are you going to help me talk them into going or not"? Eliza whispered.

" I guess, what are sisters for"? Debbie asked.

" I don't know". Eliza said as she walked away.

"Eliza is right we should take the kid's to the park". Debbie said.

" Alright" Rhonda said.

" Debbie take Donnie with you". Marianne said as she walked Donnie over to them.

" I got him Eliza" said.

"Is this your little brother"? Lila asked.

" Yeah, this is Donnie". Eliza said.

"Helga and I could take Donnie for you".Arnold said.

" Oh no, Donnie is a lot of work". Eliza said.

" We can handle it". Helga said.

" I`m not sure you can". Eliza said holding Donnie's hand.

"Please". Arnold begged.

" Fine but remember you asked for him, if he is too much for you just go get me or Debbie". Eliza said letting go of Donnie's hand as they continued to walk to the park.

" Hi little guy my name is Arnold". Arnold said as Donnie got a lot of energy and started to climb all over Arnold and started to speak his "Donnie language".

" You have him under control right"? Helga asked.

" Yeah I think". Arnold said As Donnie continued to climb all over him.

" Good because I want to go over there with Debbie". Helga said as she walked next to Debbie.

" Yeah sure". Arnold said as Helga walked away and Donnie stuck a bug up Arnold's nose.

*Babies walking *

"Gee thanks Timberly for talking them into taking us to the park". Chuckie said.

" It was nothing- you just have to know how to speak to them'. Timberly said.

" Hey I`m the reason were going to the park"! Angelica yelled.

"Yeah right angelica you would never do anything that nice for us"! Lil said.

"But I- Never mind". Angelica said as she walked to Susie who was walking next to Arnold.

" Hey Mr. Arnold guy." Angelica said.

" Yes Angelica". Arnold said looking down as Donnie continued to crawl all over him.

"Can Donnie come play with us"? Angelica asked.

" Yeah sure let me ask his sisters first". Arnold said looking around for Debbie or Eliza as he continued to walk.

" I already asked them they said it was alright". Angelica lied.

" Alright, by what Eliza told me he can't really talk but he's learning American Sign Language". Arnold told angelica.

"What is American Sign Language"? Angelica asked.

" He's learning to talk with his hands". Arnold said.

" Oh okay "Angelica said as she grabbed Donnie off of Arnold and walked away with him.

" Alright you have to pretend to be my friend". Angelica said.

" Sjdhjsdlkdfadfjksn". Donnie said.

" Whatever that means".

" Hey stupid babies and Timberly". Angelica said.

"Stupid is not a nice word". Timberly said.

" No it's not". Susie said agreeing with Timberly.

" Well any ways, this is my new bestest friend Donnie we even have our own made up language". Angelica said.

" Yeah right Angelica". Susie said.

" It's true". Angelica said.

" Well Susie is my new best friend". Timberly said.

" We are"? Susie asked.

"Yes we are". Timberly said grabbing Susie next to her.

" I bet you don't have a cool secret language like we do". Angelica said.

" You do not have a secret language". Timberly said.

"I do too". Angelica said.

" Then prove it"! Timberly said.

" Prove it"? Angelica asked.

" Yeah prove it, Speak in you secret language". Timberly said.

" Yeah angelica". Susie added in.

"Um okay, you go first Donnie". Angelica said nerves.

" Fjdskhfldsfkdjfkhdjgk". Donnie said.

" Jshdnkskjf". Angelica said back.

" Cool I want to know how to speak your language". Kimi said.

"That is not a made up language". Timberly said.

" It is too angelica" said.

" No it`s not that is just a bunch of gibber gabber, it's how Donnie talks". Timberly said.

" No it's not it's our secret language". Angelica said.

" Then tell us what he said". Susie said.

"Um what he said"? Angelica asked.

"Yeah since that`s your "Secret Language".Timberly said folding her arms with a smirk.

"Um he said, Potatoes, onions and bananas." Angelica said.

"That makes no since "Timberly said.

"Well I forgot what he said". Angelica said.

"Well tell him to say something else". Timberly said.

" Okay". Angelica said.

*Eliza and Lila *

"Oh look at Donnie he's making friends". Eliza said as she looked back at them as she kept walking.

*Babies*

"LOOK THE PARK I CAN SEE IT"! The babies all screamed.

"Go on angelica, I want to hear this". Susie said.

" Um okay I'll start first this time". Angelica said.

"hgjhkgjhf" angelica said. But Donnie didn't say anything he just looked at angelica weirdly.

"I SAID hgjhkgjhf" . Angelica said.

"Sjhdjkshakjdhjsdhajdh'. Donnie said as he ran across the street.

" Donnie come back"! Susie yelled as she ran after him.

"SUSIE"! The babies yelled as they followed behind her.

" Look what you did I'm telling the grown up's when we get back". Angelica said.

" What"? Timberly asked.

"You heard me I'm going to tell the grown up's this is all your fault that way you`ll get in trouble, you`ll be sorry that you ever stop being my friend for Susie".

" Let me get this straight you're going to lie and tell the adults that I'm the reason Donnie and them ran of"f? Timberly asked.

" Yup". Angelica said.

" No you`re not". Timberly said.

" Why not"? Angelica asked.

" Because I'm going to tell them that you're the reason he ran off, and let's face it who are they going to believe a stupid little three year old or the five year old and if they don't I can talk Susie in to agreeing with me". Timberly said turning the tables on angelica.

" Susie would never lie". Angelica said.

"Let's see who was the last person to speak to him before he ran off- You so as far as Susie knows you're the reason he ran off and if the babies could talk I would have them on my side too". Timberly said as she smiled evilly.

"You`re evil" angelica said.

"Yeah, so don't try and play the game with someone who knows it better" Timberly said still smiling evilly.

" Wait up Susie"! Timberly said in her normal sweet voice running after Susie and Donnie and the babies.

"That witch"! Angelica said as she ran after all the babies.

*Eliza and Macie*

"How are you guys doing Susie"? Eliza asked as she turned to where the babies were.

" Where's Donnie and the babies and angelica and Susie and Timberly"? Eliza shouted.

" What, there missing"? Macie asked as she turned and looked back.

"Sheena? WERE`S MY LITTLE BROTHER AND THE BABIES"?! Eliza yelled.

" Well actually Susie, Angelica and Timberly aren't babies". Sheena said.

"Sheena this is serious where are they"?! Eliza said.

"Last time I seen Donnie he was with Arnold".

"No He went with angelica". Arnold said.

"But YOU were supposed to watch him"?! Eliza yelled.

"I`m sorry Eliza, angelica said you said he could go with her". Arnold said.

"Yeah but we told you angelica is EVIL whhhhhy would you believe anything she said"? Eliza screamed at Arnold.

" Look Eliza I said I was sorry". Arnold said.

" I knew letting you watch him was a terrible idea"! Eliza said as she ran to Debbie.

"The babies are lost we have to find them before we get in trouble"! Eliza said as she ran to Debbie.

"OH my gosh were in such big trouble". Debbie said.

" Wait you were supposed to be looking after them".

" Correction I was supposed to be looking after Donnie but Arnold asked to watch him and he let him walk with angelica and they ran off, and even though I wasn't the one who was appointed to watch them I JUST looked back to see if they were okay like fifteen minutes ago, I did a whole lot more than anyone because they were all of ours responsibility not just mines". Eliza said.

"Well Donnie is probably in some tree somewhere so let's just find OUR brother and let's call it a night". Debbie said.

" DEBBIE we can`t do that"! Eliza yelled.

"What's going on"? Alisa asked as her and Nadine walked up to the group.

" Eliza lost your sister and the babies". Rhonda said.

" I DID NOT! YOU GUYS WERENT WATCHING THEM EITHER". Eliza yelled.

" Yeah guys it was equally our fault". Lila said.

" YOU LOST MY SISTER"?! Alisa yelled.

" And the other babies too". Ginger added in.

" THE ONLY PERSON THAT MATTERS THAT'S LOST IS MY LITTLE SISTER"! Alisa yelled.

"Calm down you don't know what you're saying". Debbie said.

"Easy for you to say your little sister is right there"! Alisa said pointing to eliza.

"My brother is out there too"! Debbie yelled.

" I`m sorry your right, I don't know what I am saying I love tommy and them just as much as Susie, Let's go find them". Alisa said.

"Yeah, Alisa is right" Courtney said.

"How are those babies always getting lost you would think someone would have called Cps by now"? Debbie asked.

" I've been wondering the same thing" .Alisa said as they began to look for the babies

Thank you guys for reading my story this far it really means alot to me i know i say this every chapter but it really does mean alot to me, If you want to know if they find the babies or if they don`t find the babies and get in trouble make sure you read next chapter! thank you and good day...or night lol


	11. Chapter 11

"DONNIE- BABIES"! Eliza yelled as she searched for the babies.

" SUSIE- TIMBERLY"! Ginger yelled as she looked also.

" Why don't we split up and look for them"? Courtney asked.

"Yeeah that's a good idea will get in small groups and search in different places that way we'd have a better chance of finding them". Arnold said.

"Whose idea was it to leave the babies and Donnie with two three year olds and a five year old"? Alisa paused and asked.

"The stupid Orphan" .Rhonda mumbled.

"HEY! That was not okay"! Courtney yelled at Rhonda.

" I said I was sorry, you didn't have to be so rude". Arnold said sadly trying not to cry.

"You need to apologize". Debbie said rudely.

"Why should I apologize when it's his fault"? Rhonda said furiously. While Courtney, Debbie and Rhonda were arguing that Rhonda should apologize. Some of the gang went to comfort Arnold.

"Arnold are you okay" Eliza asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" he assured.

" Are you sure" phoebe asked?

" YeS" Arnold said.

" What is that"? Sheena asked looking up at the street.

"Oh my gosh those are Donnie's shorts" Eliza said as she ran over and picked up the shorts.

"This is going too far we have to tell the adults" Lila said.

" You're absolutely right Lila we should all tell the adults and get killed"! Helga said sarcastically.

" I'm not getting in trouble I didn't do anything" Nadine said as she lifted her hands up .

"Nadine this is serious, I'm going to get in trouble for leaving Timberly- and the babies Gerald said seriously".

" Guys Lila is right we should tell the adults, we should all take full responsibility" Macie said.

"Yeah you're right" Helga said.

*Gerald's Field*

"Mr. Pickles "Eliza said as they walked up to the adults.

" Yes "drew and stu answered.

" We sort of kinda-well lost the babies" Eliza said stuttering.

" Great" Didi said.

"Excuse me"?! Lila said shocked and surprised .

"Didi-those are your kids and my sister" Alisa said slowly.

" Yeah but they were always getting in the way so who cares if they got lost" Didi said.

" Charlotte your daughter is out there lost and your sister in law seems not to care" Ginger said confused.

" So" charlotte said carelessly.

"Mom you know how Timberly gets when she lost" Gerald said.

" Eh she knows her way home" Gerald's mom said.

"Okay these people are nuts –mom those babies are out there lost and confused we need to find them before something bigger than them gets them". Debbie said panicking.

" You should have thought about that before you guys took your eyes off of them". Marianne said.

"They're back at the boarding house". Charlotte said.

" So you- found them"? Helga asked confused.

"Yes one of the boarders found them wondering around and brought them to us and we told them to bring them to the boarding house". Charlotte said.

" Next time keep an eye on them and make sure they don't get lost and Donnie keeps his pants on" Betty said.

" It's getting late you guys should head home" Kira said.

"That was a close one"! Courtney said as they walked away.

"Thats for sure". Debbie replyed.

"Hey ,Arnold i`m sorry for flipping out like that". Eliza said

"It`s okay your brother was lost you were speaking out of anger". Arnold said

Like always i will like to thank you for reading my story and if you want to see what happends next read next chapter and make sure you review so i`d know how i`m doing this far! And dont forget to tell a friend about this story if you loved it!One last thing i`d like to give a big thanks to Mosesz96mmv for giving me idea's for this chapter . Have s good day or night


	12. Chapter 12

*Lila's House*

"Oh I can't believe there is two more days of this program." Lila said as she flopped down on her bed.

"I know these past few days of us hanging out have been the best, I don't want to leave." Eliza said sitting next to her.

"You can stay here with me." Lila said excitedly.

"No I can`t do that, as much as I`d like to I really couldn`t." Eliza said sighing.

"Oh I know but I really don't want you to leave, you made this best few weeks ever." Lila said as she turned towards Eliza.

"I know I don't want to leave either, but at least we have one full day tomorrow and then we have the morning of the next day". Eliza said.

"True, but what are we going to do these two days before the program is over." Lila asked.

"Well aren't they throwing Ginger a party tomorrow? "Eliza asked.

"Oh yeah how could I forget about that." Lila said.

"Yeah, so we do that tomorrow and we could talk on the walkie talkies". Eliza said.

"Walkie talkies?" Lila asked.

"Yeah, we don't have phones my parents sent the pickles one I'm sure we could send you one too". Eliza said.

"Yeah or we could chat on a webcam, you do have a computer right." Lila asked.

"I think so." Eliza said.

*Timberly, Angelica and Susie *

Angelica watched as she saw Timberly standing too close to Susie which made her jealous, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Do you want to play with us angelica"? Susie asked as she looked over at angelica.

"Why would I want to play with you?" Angelica questioned.

"Because you`re standing over there watching us "Timberly said.

"So doesn't mean I want to play with you." Angelica said coldly

"Fine" Timberly said as Susie and her continued to play.

"Ok fine I'll play with you two" Angelica said as she walked over to play with them.

"You know you would have more friends if you weren't always so mean to people." Timberly looked up and said as angelica joined the game.

Angelica stood there with her mouth agape in surprise before she came back to her senses.

"I'll have you know I have lots of friends." Angelica said.

"Not to be rude but I am your only friend angelica." Susie said.

"I have lots of friends that nobody knows about." Angelica said.

"Yeah okay". Susie said sarcastically.

"Time for bed girls". Timberly's mom said as she walked in the room.

*Lila and Eliza*

"Good night girls "Lila's dad said as he opened Lila's door.

"Good night Daddy". Lila said.

"Good night Mr. Sawyer". Eliza said.

*Timberly, Angelica and Susie*

"Good night girls".Timberly's mom said.

"Good night mommy" Timberly said with the sweetest voice.

"Good night baby". Timberly's mom said.

"Good night Mrs. Timberly's mom" Susie said.

"Good night susie, good night angelica".Timberly's mom said

"Yeah good night."Angelica said as she jumped up and hugged timberly's mom and then layed back down

*Rhonda's house*

"Good night Ladies". Rhonda's mom said

"Good night "they all said at once.

*Arnolds house*

"Good night Gerald. "Arnold said.

"Good night." Gerald said rolling over.

*Helga's House*

"Good night baby sister "Olga said.

"Good night OLGA" Helga said with an attitude.

"Good night Debbie" Olga said.

"Good night." Debbie said.

"Good night Alisa."Olga said.

"GOOD BYE OLGA! "Helga yelled.

"Good night."Alisa whispered

thank you everyone for reading my story. there are only two more chapters left so if you read this far make sure you dont miss the final two chapters! also while you`re at it why don't you tell me in the reviews what your favorite chapter was it would really make my day/night! and if you really want to make my day or night lol favor this story and tell a friend about it! oh and if you are into teen wolf, a nightmare on elm street and friday the 13th you should read my friend KMCCL3 story titled A nightmare in beacon hills on friday the 13th ...have a good day or night - 3 DancingWithDinosaurs


	13. Chapter 13

*Gingers party*

"Where's ginger." Alisa asked.

"Phoebe, Sheena and Macie took her out to stall her." Courtney said.

Alisa walks up to Debbie and tries to talk to her, But Debbie wouldn't talk to her

"I don't want to talk to you, because if we do it will be hard to leave, so I think it's best if we don't talk to each other." Debbie said sadly.

"I understand." Alisa sadly as she walked to talk to Nadine.

"What's wrong? Nadine asked.

"Nothing." Alisa asked.

"Are you sure." Nadine asked.

"Yeah I just want to be alone for a minute" Alisa said

"Can I be alone with you- I promise I woke talk, I can just sit with you" Nadine said.

"Sure Nadine that be nice" Alisa said.

"She here, she here!" Courtney said cheerfully.

"SURPRISE! Everyone yelled

"I am so surprised!" Ginger said shocked as she walked in the door.

"Look at the cake Lila made!" Eliza said

"Thank you Lila!" Ginger said hugging Lila

"Okay who did what?" Ginger asked.

"Arnold provided the music, and Alisa and Debbie decorated." Eliza said.

"Where is Alisa?" Ginger asked looking around.

"Alisa is having a moment." Rhonda said looking awkward

"Why what happened?" Ginger asked looking around but everyone was silent when finally Arnold spoke up.

"I`m not sure lets go find out" Arnold said.

*Arnold and Alisa*

"Hey Alisa, are you okay?" Arnold asked.

"Yup." Alisa said.

"Then why are you sitting over here alone?" Arnold asked.

"I was a little down but I`m good now" Alisa said.

"That's, good because your too nice to have any one ruin your day". Arnold said.

"Thanks Arnold." Alisa said.

"Hey are you going to come back into the party?" Ginger said.

"Yeah we were just going to go in" Arnold said as he looked at Alisa

"Great." Ginger said staring at Alisa

*Back at the party*

"Hey ginger great party!" Phoebe said.

"Thank you guys for throwing it for me!" Ginger said

"Want to go get some punch?" Phoebe asked

" Sure" Ginger said

*Sheena and Macie*

"No way, I love that too!" Macie said

"Really, you don't find that gross? Sheena asked

"No way!" Macie said.

"Oh my gosh I love you!" Sheena said

"Thanks? "Macie said confused.

*The Thornberry`s*

"Hey mom, dad what are you doing here? Eliza asked.

"We just wanted to tell you guys in person Donnie can now speak American Sign Language so we can talk to him" Marianne said.

"Oh my gosh really?" Eliza said excitedly.

"Yeah, and we gave Gerald's mom a book and she teaching the kid sign language." Marianne said

"That's great, well I have to go." Eliza said.

"Thank you guys so much this party was so much fun, but I am so tired I really want to go to sleep." Ginger said.

"Its fine we've been parting for almost four hours." Courtney said

Thank you for reading this chapter and all the other chapters too, i`m sorry that i didn`t post last week i had alot to do last week but here it is! I will also post

The very last chapter tsometime this week i promise! since it should have be posted this week anyways have a good day or night !


	14. Chapter 14

*The good byes*

"I'm going to miss you so much!" Debbie said as she squeezed Helga

"I am too, promise you`ll write and call me every week end?" Helga asked

"Of course I will and you can come visit me too!" Debbie said

"I don't want you leave!" Helga said.

"I don't want to leave either! "Debbie said.

*Alisa and Nadine*

"You are the coolest fourth grader I have ever met and I can't believe I'm saying this but you`ve became like a little sister to me, if you have any problems or you just want to talk don't hesitate to call me ". Alisa said.

"I will! Nadine said as she squeezed Alisa as tight as she could with her eye shut.

*Macie and Sheena*

"I can't believe you`re leaving already!" Sheena said.

"Me either, you`re coming to visit in November still right? Macie asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world! Sheena said as she hugged Macie as tight as she could.

"I can`t breathe!" Macie said as Sheena squeezed her.

*Phoebe and Ginger*

"You`re really cool phoebe I kind of wish I didn't wait til last night to hang with you" Ginger said

"Yeah me too, I never knew I could get so close to someone in one night!" Phoebe.

"Yeah but there is always next time!" Ginger said.

"Next time?" Phoebe asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah you could come visit me for a week or maybe even a month!" Ginger said.

"Oh of course." Phoebe said hugging Ginger.

*Susie, Timberly, Angelica and Donnie*

"I had fun hanging out with you "Susie said.

"Me too!" Timberly said

"Me three, but angelica is bossy!" Donnie signed using America sign language.

"Yeah you get used to it!" Susie signed back.

"Group hug?" Timberly asked as they all hugged each other.

"Group hug?" angelica said mocking Timberly.

"Come on." Timberly said to angelica signaling her to come and join the hug

"I guess." Angelica said running over to join the hug.

*Lila and Eliza *

"So, were going to video chat every Monday Wednesday and Friday?" Lila said.

"Yeah, and you're going to visit in the summer too right" Eliza said.

"Yeah as long as my dad says it's alright- which he will "Lila said.

"He better!" Eliza said.

*Rhonda and Courtney*

"I know at the beginning I didn't like you but you are really a little mini me! "Courtney said.

"Oh My gosh, that means the world to me coming from you!" Rhonda said hugging Courtney.

"Yeah, yeah." Courtney said as she patted Rhonda's back as she looked around.

*Debbie and Alisa

"Did you really think I was going to leave without saying good bye?" Alisa asked.

"I was hoping you wouldn't, I'm sorry about what I said last night I really didn't want to leave without saying good bye" Debbie said.

"I know you didn't!" Alisa said squeezing Debbie

"I`m going to miss you too Alisa." Helga said join the hug.

"Ohh I`m going to miss you too Helga!" Alisa said

"Hey you guys come over here!" Arnold yelled out to all the kids on the trip

*The group*

"I just wanted to let you all know that I am really going to miss you guys even thought I might not have gotten to know you guys as much as I wanted to, and I also wanted to let you know I will miss you all and I just wanted to let you all know what you guys mean to me - Courtney even though on the outside you look and act extremely materialistic on the inside you are so sweet caring and kind which are pretty much the same thing, Ginger just like Courtney you are nice and sweet and caring but your also giving, gentle and you give Great advice which brings me to Eliza who also gives great advice and is also a great friend you`re honest and I know after this trip we will still keep in touch, Alisa the way you care about everyone like they were your little sister is amazing I know for me I don't have an older sister or brother at that but I can truly say you are my big sister and I know I can always count on you whenever even if you do live on the other side of the country, Debbie you're an awesome person and you are always the life of the party there is never a dull moment when you are around and I can honestly say I will truly miss that when you`re going Babies even though you may not understand this I just wanted to let you have truly taught me responsibility Susie angelica you guys are like my little sisters and I love you both, That's all and last but not least Donnie you will forever be my little buddy." Arnold said "

"Awe we love you too Arnold!" Courtney said as they all walked up to Arnold and gave him a group hug.

"You guys it`s time to go ". Grandpa said

"I have to say good bye to abner and spike and fluffy! Eliza said

"Whatever." Grandpa said.

"Bye you guys I'm going to miss you "Eliza said to the animals

"As will I" Abner said.

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't you miss me I am the amazing fluffy?" Fluffy said

"Bye Eliza." Spike said with his ears down.

"Bye spike" Eliza said as she rubbed spike one last time then walked away.

"Are you guys ready back there?" Stu said as everyone buckled their seat belts.

"Yes!" Angelica called out.

.

*In the Thornberry's car*

"Where's, Darwin?" Marianne asked as she looked back.

"Debbie call Darwin" Marianne said.

"Eliza can call him she can talk to-"Donnie began to sign before Debbie quickly grabbed Donnie`s hands.

"Silly jungle boy." Debbie said laughing

"Here he comes! Eliza said as she opened the door for him.

"Helga do you think will ever see them again?" Arnold asked.

"Hopefully." Helga said

"Yeah, hopefully." Arnold said as he grabbed Helga's hand and walked away.

"Hey arnold"Rhonda called.

"Yes."Arnold said turning around

"I`m sorry ,will you forgive me? Rhonda asked

"Yeah sure, whatever." arnold said as him and helga walked away

*Thornberry's house*

"So what have you been up to since you`ve been home?" Debbie asked.

"I just got off web chat with Nadine but besides that nothing." Alisa said"

"Oh that reminds me I have to web chat Helga gotta go talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye." Alisa said.

"Bye." Debbie said hanging up.

"Eliza can you please get off web chat now you`ve been on it for hours "Debbie said.

"Yeah, so you`ve been on the walkie talkies for an hour too!" Eliza said.

"Did you want to use them?" Debbie asked.

"No, but you didn't know that." Eliza said.

"Yes I did, can you please hurry up?" Debbie asked.

"No" Eliza said as she turned back to talk to Lila on web chat.

"MOOOM" Debbie yelled.

"Eliza let your sister talk on the web chat" Marianne yelled

"I have to go "Eliza said.

*Gingers house*

"I like what you did to your room phoebe!" Ginger said to phoebe as they talked on the web chat.

"Thanks, but I have to go" Phoebe said.

"Alright" Ginger said.

"Bye" Phoebe said.

"So ginger how was your trip?" Carl asked

"It was good how was yours?" Ginger asked.

"It was good we got to meet Archie!" Carl said excitedly.

"Archie?" Ginger asked.

"You know Archie from the Archie's weird mystery column you know he has two girlfriends." Carl said.

"No I didn't know that Carl." Ginger said

*Thornberry*

"Eliza-Debbie wake up were going to be late for the school exchange program! Marianne yelled as she shook the girls.

"What?" Debbie and Eliza said staring at each other.

"You know the school program your dad signed you guys up for" Marianne said.

"But we just got back". Debbie said

"What are you talking about?" Nigel said.

"Were staying with Arnold right?" Eliza said.

" Yeah how did you know?" Marianne asked.

" Because we already went!" Debbie yelled

"debbie did you pack donnie's clothes, you know shorts, shirts shoes, i want to -"Marianne started to say before she debbie cutted her off.

"Because you want to make a good impression-i know you said this all before." Debbie said

"That doesnt prove this happend before ."Marianne said.

" Dear I think you coming down with something" Nigel said.

"I think I am" Debbie said sitting down

*Ten minutes later*

"Debbie time to wake up." Marianne said.

" Were not going to the school program are we?" Debbie asked.

" Why would we go back to the program we just got home?" Marianne asked.

"You mean you`re not waking me up for the program?" Debbie asked.

"No, I was waking you up Helga's on web chat she wants to talk to you" Marianne said.

"Oh. Right"

**THE END**

Thank you for reading my story this far it really means alot to me. Also thank you to all the people who not only read my story but reviewed my chapters , followed my story and favored it! thank you thank you thank you! Also i want to thank Sideshowjazz1 for tellin me ways i could better my story. One last thing. I am actually debating on writing a sequel it will definitely be in a different settings and i might add in new people or i might not im not sure yet lol what do you guys think should i or should i just let it end here? anywho if did make a sequel it wont be for a while. Thank you again


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys! you should totally read Hey as told by rugrats gone wild 2, and when your done you should read hey as told by rugrats gone wild 2 in a half how curly stole Christmas and then hey as told by rugrats gone wild three


End file.
